


Tripping

by ashleybenlove



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Bullying, Gen, Roller Derby, tamora does not put up with the behavior in this fic, tripping and falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Taffyta tries to get Vanellope in trouble during roller derby practice.





	Tripping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toodlestracery](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toodlestracery).



> I posted this on my tumblr in February 2014, for the prompt from toodlestracery: "Taffyta trying to get Vanellope in trouble during derby practice." because I had asked for prompts within the roller derby AU that had become a thing. A friend of mine on tumblr (littleherosyd) sent me an ask about how they thought Calhoun would be excellent at roller derby, and I was like, "ROLLER DERBY AU." and it became a thing in the fandom.

“Come on, lil sugarlumps!” Coach Felix exclaimed. “You can do it!”

 

He clapped his hands together in encouragement.

 

The junior team of Hero’s Duty Roller Derby called Sugar Rush comprised of children and adolescents between seven and seventeen (most of them were closer to ten) were currently in practice.

 

Their co-founder and coach, Felix, stood in the middle of the ring cheering on his team. Off the rink, but not far away, sitting at a table, pretending to not watch the practice (but she actually was), happened to be the owner and founder of Hero’s Duty Roller Derby, captain of the adult team called Hero’s Duty, and the co-founder of Sugar Rush, Tamora Calhoun, known mostly on and off the rink as The Sarge.

 

Meanwhile, as the kids skated along the rink in a formation, trouble was brewing.

 

Skating in a formation involved Vanellope having to skate near Taffyta today, and needless to say, they did not get along.

 

“I can’t believe they let you on the team,” Taffyta muttered to her. “You’re not that good of a skater. You’re a poser. A glitch.”

 

“Shut up, Taffyta,” Vanellope muttered back, as she continued to skate.

 

Taffyta did not say anything else for several more minutes, skating in the formation, when she tripped on her own feet (possibly on purpose) and as she begun to fall, she exclaimed, “Watch it, Vanellope!”

 

Vanellope briefly caught the smirk on Taffyta’s face as Taffyta fell. Taffyta’s fall then started a chain reaction: causing a number of skaters (including Vanellope) to fall as well.

 

“Oh no!” Felix could be heard saying.

 

Nobody was hurt in the collision, but there were a half-dozen or so skaters on the floor, having fallen because of Taffyta. The skaters that did not fall made sure to skate out of the way and to the edge of the rink.

 

Nobody spoke aloud until all the fallen skaters had gotten back onto their feet.

 

“What happened?” The Sarge curtly demanded, not getting up from her seat. She had a tough look on her face, but it was toned down for the younger team.

 

“Vanellope tripped me!” Taffyta exclaimed, pointing at Vanellope for good measure.

 

“What?! I did not! You did!” Vanellope yelled, skating over to Taffyta angrily. “I did no such thing!”

 

“Yes. You. Did! And then you made everyone else fall!” Taffyta yelled back. She crossed her arms. “You’re an accident waiting to happen.”

 

Vanellope narrowed her eyes.

 

“ _HEY!_ ” The Sarge yelled, her voice ringing out loudly. She had stood up.

 

That got their attention. Everyone froze— even Felix, who had been moving to separate the two girls, to look at The Sarge.

 

“I want you all to remember this because it is very important,” The Sarge began, speaking quietly and measured to the intended audience in front of her. Her voice rose, speaking firmly and not angrily (even though the behavior made her angry), “We do not trip. _Period_. Because do you know what happens if you do that in a game, hmm?”

 

The Sarge allowed a brief pause before saying plainly, “You get kicked out of the game.”

 

Another pause.

 

“Have I made myself clear?” The Sarge asked loudly.

 

“Yes, ma’am!” every single member of the Sugar Rush team replied.

 

“Good,” The Sarge replied, smiling gently. She then added, “And since I saw Pink Lightning trip on purpose, you’re benched for the rest of practice. Everyone else, back to practice!”

 

Taffyta skated off the rink with a sour look on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Taffyta’s derby name of Pink Lightning comes from what the name of her kart.
> 
>  
> 
> Apparently, what Taffyta does in the story is against the WFTDA rules and is subject to penalties, depending on the exact offense. After finding that out, it changed how Tamora was going to react. Yeah, I actually did roller derby research, heh.


End file.
